Why Doesn't he Love me?
by SVUchik18
Summary: Olivia breaks up with her boyfriend, and Elliot comforts her. But what happens when Olivia's boyfriend wants to get back together with her? Chapter 4 up!
1. The breakup

Title: Why Doesn't he Love me?

This is just a little fic I came up with while I was walking home form Talent Show try-outs.

Summary: Olivia breaks up with her boyfriend, and Elliot comforts her. But what happens when Olivia's boyfriend wants to get back together with her?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters, Dick Wolf does.

Det. Olivia Benson was sitting on her couch, reading the newspaper when she heard someone knocking on her door.

Getting up, she went to the door and looked out the peephole. It was Don, standing there, his hands in his pockets, looking nervous. _Wow_, she thought, _We've been dating for almost a year, and he's still uncomfortable coming over to my place._

Olivia smirked and opened the door.

"Come on in," she said, taking his hand.

Olivia hugged him and gave him a long, deep kiss. But he didn't hug or kiss her back.

"Don, is something wrong?" she asked.

He sighed. "Yes, Detective Benson, something is wrong," he said gravely.

"Well, what is it, _Captain Cragen_?" she asked, with that wonderful smirk on her face.

"W-Well," he began nervously, "I don't think we should see each other anymore. I think we should stay on a professional level. I am the boss, and I think our relationship is getting in the way of our police work."

"So, you're breaking up with me?" Olivia asked, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "After all we've been through? After all I've done for you?"

"Yes, but-" he began, but Olivia wouldn't let him finish.

"NO! Just get out! Get out, now!" she yelled at him, tears now flowing unchecked down her cheeks.

"Ok, fine," he said.

Olivia turned her back on him. When she heard the door close after him, she slid down the door to the floor, sobbing. She sat there for some time, until she finally picked herself up off of the floor and stumbled into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and started to cry again. She turned and left the bathroom, dragging herself into her room, throwing herself onto her bed and crying for a while.

Olivia got up from her bed and got herself ready for bed. After she had dumped her clothes on the bathroom floor, she went into her bedroom and curled herself into a ball under her blankets. As she thought about Don and all they'd been through, a single tear slipped down her cheek.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

TBC...

Sorry this chapter's so short.


	2. Comforting Liv

Why Doesn't he Love me?

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly, Dick Wolf owns the SVU characters, not me.

Olivia picked herself out of bed at five o'clock the next morning. She took a hot shower, brushed her hair and fixed her make-up. As she looked into the mirror, trying to decide which eye shadow to use, she saw that her eyes were still swollen and red. She hated crying herself to sleep, but sometimes she couldn't stop herself.

_Why did he break up with me? _she asked herself. _I thought he loved me. He told me that he did so many times._

Olivia picked her keys up off of the kitchen counter, strapped her gun to her waist, tucked her badge into her jacket pocket and ran out the door, already late. Even if Cragen had hurt her so badly, she would still go to work. After all, there were perps that needed catching.

The drive to the station house seemed to take longer than usual. She dreaded having to talk to him, or even be in his presence. Olivia sat in her car for a few minutes before going inside, debating whether or not she should call in sick. Olivia paused outside of the bullpen, watching Fin and Elliot throwing a bouncy ball back and forth, while Munch tried to steal it from them.

Munch gave up trying to steal the ball, and went, instead, to lecture a terrified-looking female rookie on the evils of the government. Cragen was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Liv," Elliot said. She nodded in response.

Olivia took off her coat and slung it over the back of her chair. She sat down with a heavy sigh and rummaged through her desk drawers, looking for the file for the case that they were working on. She bent her head over the file, he hair hanging in her face, so the guys wouldn't see the tears starting to form in her eyes.

Elliot, Fin and Munch looked at each other, then to Olivia, the back to each other. Elliot nodded. He walked over to Olivia's desk and knelt down next to her. "Liv?" he asked softly.

Elliot, Fin and Munch had all known about her relationship with Cragen. They were all so happy that the two made each other happy. The three of them were taking on bets about when he would pop the question to her.

Now, Liv looked up at Elliot with a look of such sadness in her eyes that it tore at his heart. Elliot took Liv's hand and led her into an interrogation room. She slumped into one of the chairs, and covered her face with her hands. Elliot dragged a chair next to her and wrapped his arms around her, for comfort.

"Liv, honey, come on, tell me what's wrong," he gently urged her.

"Don, he-he, I," Olivia couldn't even say it.

"Did he hurt you?" Elliot asked, anger flashing in his blue eyes.

"N-no," Olivia said. "He broke up with me."

"Oh, baby," Elliot said. "I'm so sorry."

Olivia cried into his shoulder. He stroked her hair and whispered words of comfort to her to try to make her feel better.

When the two of them finally emerged from the interrogation room, Olivia felt much better.

"Liv?" Elliot said. "You wanna get dinner with me tonight?"

"Why, Elliot," sje said. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Why, yes, I think I am," he rep lied, smirking at her.

"Sure, I'd love to," she said, wrapping her arms around him. Elliot was so surprised, he momentarily forgot to huhg her back. But he hugged her with just as much warmth as she was hugging him with. He knew that he loved her, and he hoped that she loved him back.

Munch and Fin were waiting for them at Olivia's desk.

"What's wrong, girl?" Fin asked.

"Don broke up with me last night," she replied, looking down at the floor.

Fin hugged her. "It'll be fine," Munch said.

"Don't worry," she said. "I'm already over him." With that she took Elliot's hand and waved it in hte air for everyone to see that they were going out now.

Munch and Fin broke into identical smirks.

"I knew they were in that interrogation room too long," Munch said, laughing, dodging Olivia's platful smack.

"Give her a kiss for us," Fin said.

Elliot pulled Olivia closer to him and put his arms around her waist, kissing her gently. Her arms wrrred around his neck, and she kissed him back, with more force. People all around the squadroom whistled and cheered.

Just then, the door to Cragen's office opened, and Cragen stepped out into the bullpen.

TBC


	3. Alex angry

Here's Chapter 3

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the SVU characters, only the ones I am creating

Cragen cleared his throat. "Olivia?" he asked in a pained voice.

The two detectives broke apart. "Captain," she said coldly.

"Waht are you doing?" he asked.

"I," she replied, "am kissing my boyfriend."

"You can't do this to me!" he roared at her.

"Exucse, me, sir," she said. "But unless I am mistaken, you broke up with me. We are no longer together, and that leaves me freen to date whoever the hell I wanna date."

"Well, that's what I came in here to talk to you about, Liv," he said. "I realized I was wrong and I want to get back together with you."

Olivia took a step back. Her gaze shifted from Elliot to Cragen, the back to Elliot. She turned on her heel and ran out of the bullpen, nearly knocking Alex over as she ran.

"Olivia?" Alex called, seeing Olivia's tear strained face.

She stormed into the bullpen. "What in the hell did you do to her?" Alex asked, glaring at Cragen, knowing that the two of them were together.

"I-well-I," he faltered, intimadated by the angry ADA.

"Long story short," Fin said. "Cragen broke up with her, then she got together with Elliot, then Cragen told her he wanted her back, then she just ran, and here we are now."

"Well, I'm gonna go find her," Alex said. "You guys figure out what you're gonna do here."

With one last glare in Cragen's direction, Alex hurried off towards the women's bathroom. That was the one place she would go when she didn't want any of the guys to find her.

TBC R&R? please


	4. Who has been there for you?

Disclaimer: (heavy sigh) Sadly, I do not own any of the SVU characters, only the ones that I make up, like the terrified looking female rookie in chapter 2!

Enjoy, and here is Chapter 4!

"Olivia?" Alex called softly, looking around the bathroom for Olivia.

She spotted Liv sitting on the bathroom floor, her head on her knees, tears coursing down her cheeks. "Alex," Olivia said, her voice choked with tears. "I don't know what to do!"

Alex knelt down beside Liv and wrapped her arms around her. "I know, honey," she said, "Liv, I know."

Olivia looked up at Alex tearfully. "What am I going to do, Alex? I don't know who to choose. Don was great to me while we were going out, but he hurt me so badly. Elliot has always been there for me, and I feel I should give him a chance, but I am not sure. No matter who I pick, I will always have a problem working with the other...It will be so akward. I just don't know anymore."

"Liv, look at me," Olivia looked up at Alex tearfully. "Which man has been there for you? Who do you find loves you more? You need to look into your heart to decide which man is right for you. They are both great guys, but you con't have them both. Remember, this decision is yours and no one else's but yours. I'm sure you'll make the right decision, and everyone else, myself included, will be behind you 100 percent."

"OK," Olivia said. She stood up and ripped a paper towl off of the roll and dried her tears and eyes. She threw out the paper towl and turned towards Alex. "Thanks," she said, hugging Alex. "You are a great friend."

Alex beamed and hugged her back. Olivia pulled away and hurried out of the bathroom.

She walked down the hall towards the squadroom. The other SVU officers looked at her funny, but she just glared at them. Olivia looked around the squadroom. Munch, Fin, Elliot, and Cragen were nowhere to be seen.

Olivia knocked on the door of Cragen's office. Munch opened the door. "Liv?" he asked.

"Munch, I need to talk to Cragen by himself, can you please leave?" she asked.

Munch nodded and left the office.

"Liv," Cragen said standing up from his desk. He came around towards her. "I knew you'd make the right choice," he said, hugging her. She pushed him away.

"Hold on," Liv said, stepping back. "That's what I came in here to talk to you about. I have made my decesion."

Olivia's face was set, her look was determined.

TBC

Who should it be? review and tell me who it should be.


End file.
